


Celesbian

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “Tojo-san, you are intelligent, beautiful and able to brew the perfect cup of tea. You would be an ideal partner if you were not female.”Kirumi slamdunks Celes's compulsory heterosexuality.





	Celesbian

_ ‘If only you were a boy.’ _

Growing up, Celes found herself thinking that a lot about other girls, wishing she could date and one day marry someone like them. Meanwhile, out of all the guys that she had met so far, the highest rank she ever gave to a guy was B-rank, awarded to Byakuya who was intelligent, rich and objectively handsome, but she couldn’t imagine marrying him beyond an image of a gothic wedding where his face had been smoothed over and blanked. 

Besides, he had a persistent admirer known as Touko Fukawa, and Celes felt no twinge of competition in letting Touko have at him, though she pitied Touko as much as was dignified, because Touko actually wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, rather than do it because that was what people had to do.

The intercom by Celes’s door buzzed. Celes lifted her head, set her book down onto her round coffee table and walked over to the door to open it.

Her eyes fell upon Kirumi, which planted a smile onto Celes’s face.

“Ah, Tojo-san,” greeted Celes. She raised her hands and laced her fingers together in a bridge below her chin. “I thank you for not keeping me waiting.”

Kirumi bowed carefully to avoid disturbing the teapot and cups on her tray.

“I know that you don’t like to be kept waiting, so I made haste in getting here as soon as I could,” said Kirumi, and she straightened up.

Celes tapped herself on the chin and tilted her head to one side.

“Is there anyone who likes to be kept waiting?” she asked Kirumi.

“Some are willing to make allowances,” replied Kirumi with a small smile.

Kirumi followed Celes inside and placed the tray onto the coffee table. Celes sat down on one of the two chairs present. Without having to be asked, Kirumi poured Celes a cup of tea, which Celes took from her, and after a moment’s pause, Kirumi started to turn away.

“Ah, hold on, please,” said Celes, lifting a hand. “Today, I would like some company, and I feel like we barely know each other, so...”

She gestured to the other chair.

“Come. Sit,” said Celes.

Though Kirumi hesitated, she ultimately sat down.

“Have some tea,” said Celes.

Kirumi served herself, and for a while, the two sipped in silence. Several times, Celes glanced at Kirumi, who kept her gaze low, and those brief glimpses turned into stares. A deep thought seemed to cloud Kirumi’s face.

“I hope the tea is to your satisfaction,” remarked Kirumi, and they met each other’s eyes briefly before Celes averted hers away.

“It is divine,” said Celes, her heart stuttering for a short time. She studied the surface of her tea and heaved out a sigh.

“Oh, Tojo-san, it’s unfortunate that you are female,” remarked Celes.

A beat passed like a sharp crack of a whip.

“Excuse me?” said Kirumi. Celes looked up and saw Kirumi’s frown that, as much as Kirumi blinked, wouldn’t budge.

Celes casually placed a hand to her lips. “Hm? Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s unfortunate?” repeated Kirumi with a squint. “That is what you said, and you have said that before as well. I don’t mean to pry, but how is it unfortunate?”

“Is it not obvious?” Celes put down her cup, grimacing. It clinked against her saucer. “Tojo-san, you are intelligent, beautiful and able to brew the perfect cup of tea. You would be an ideal partner if you were not female.”

Kirumi shook her head slightly.

“I apologise, but I’m not still following,” said Kirumi. “Why does it matter what my gender is?”

“Because...” Celes started, only to trail off. Her face scrunched and she tried again. “Because it’s not how...”

She faltered for a second time and felt the heat of a glare build in her eyes. Kirumi’s chair grunted back. The noise prompted Celes to look up. Opposite her, Kirumi leaned over the table, reached an arm forward and cupped Celes’s chin. 

A flutter stirred in Celes’s stomach like a spoon swirling in tea.

“My only desire is to fulfill the desires of others,” said Kirumi with a level voice, but her face was faintly flushed. “So, please, think about what you desire for yourself, and what you desire from me.”

Seconds passed, crawling through Celes’s skin, until she pushed herself forward, and Kirumi, acting on instinct, caught Celes’s pale pink lips in hers.


End file.
